


Some secrets stay hidden, others don't.

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Rimming, Sam In Panties, Teasing, Wincest - Freeform, taking advantage of the body swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For takeitbabyboy (on tumblr) , Who wanted a longer story about Sam and Dean body swap.</p><p>Includes: Panties, masturbation, rimming and sex.</p><p>You have been warned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some secrets stay hidden, others don't.

Walking down the side walk, Dean nearly tripped again, mumbling curses and glaring at people that came to close to him. He wasn’t sure if it was the right look he was going for, but it was the best he could do. Since the body he currently had wasn’t his own, but Sams. They weren’t even sure what they pissed off this time, maybe a witch or something but they weren’t sure. Sam, wearing Deans body, was currently going over books at the library. Dean should have been helping him, but there was something that he wanted to do and it was to good of an opportunity to pass up.

He knows that he shouldn’t have feelings for his brother, shouldn’t want to see him under him. Knows that it’s fucked up, but he can’t help it in the least. Last night after Sam had gone to bed, he slipped into the bathroom and played with himself in the shower. It all felt a little odd since Sams hand and cock were different, but it felt so good and his name sounded so sweet in Sams voice.

There was something else he wanted though, a kink that he wanted to explore while he could. What it would be like to see Sam in panties. So he was currently on his way to one of the clothing stores that was in town.

Upon getting there he smiled at the girl behind the counter who giggled and hid her red face behind her magazine. Looking around he picked up a few shirts that caught his eye before moving over to the womens underwear. There were countless colors and styles to choose from. Biting his lip he went to the sizes that he figured Sam would need and started looking. At first he was torn between a lacy red thong and a pair of dark green ones. Then his eyes landed on a pair in back. They looked like a pair of bootyshorts, but the sides were just three pieces of elastic. They were pure white and had lace around the top of them. Picking them up he stretched them a little and nodded, they looked like they would fit just right.

Taking the things to the front the girl rang him up with the blush still there, but Dean didn’t have time for anything. Maybe later. Once he was on his way, the bag clutched in his hand, it took no time to get back to the motel. Sam still wasn’t back and Dean thanked who ever was listening that he wasn’t.

Locking the door he quickly tossed his bag on the bed and slipped his clothes off and onto his bed. Pulling the panties out, he bit his lip as he slipped them over Sams long legs. Once they were fully on Dean let out a shiver looking down, seeing how the white silk clung to Sams cock. Heading into the bathroom, he closed the door where there was a full sized mirror. Letting out a little moan Dean ran his hand over the lace, moaning a little more when his cock started to harden.

“Fuck” He mumbled as he went back out and grabbed his phone.

After grabbing it, he headed back into the bathroom, closing the door again. Opening the camera he took a few pictures of Sams body in the white lace before closing it. Once he headed back out into the room he laid on his bed, running his hand over his cock again. The silk slid over the heated skin, causing another moan to slip out.

“Fuck Dean” He moaned. It felt weird moaning his own name, but to hear it in Sams voice only made him harder.

Slipping his hand into the panties, he wrapped it around his cock, his hips arching off the bed. The lace scratched lightly under the head as he pulled his cock out, only fueling the arousal. A few more moans of his own name and he was coming hard over his stomach.

Slipping his hand out he rested it against the mess, trying to calm his breathing. He knows he needs to move before Sam does come back and finds him like this, it would be hard to explain. Groaning, he got up and headed into the bathroom to clean himself up, smiling at the pictures he would still have when this was all over.

~*~

“Yes Dean, I won’t go anywhere” Sam rolled Deans eyes.

“I’m serious” Dean said and Sam thought it was weird to be lectured by himself.

“I get that, what do you think I’m going to do, go out and get you herpes or something?”

“Maybe”

Sam rolled his eyes again running his hands through the hair on his head that was just to short. “I won’t go anywhere, I promise”

“Ok” Dean said. “I’ll be back in a few hours”

“Don’t do anything stupid to my body either”

“Fine” Dean said, leaving to room.

Sam huffed and pulled his lap top closer, going back to what he was doing before Dean announced he was leaving. After a few minutes he heard the Impala start up and head out. Looking out the window, he nodded seeing the Impala gone and let the curtain fall back into place. Waiting 20 minutes, he got up and locked the door and moved his laptop to the bed. Striping all his clothes off, he climbed on the bed, spreading Deans legs around the laptop. Clicking a few buttons, he opened up the web cam on it. Lying back he fixed the computer so he could fully see himself in it before pushing the record button.

Running his hands down his chest, he flicked his thumbs over his nipples, his back arching with a moan. He found out quick that Deans nipples were sensitive and playing with then could nearly get him off. Not that Sam tried that one night when Dean was out.

Running his hand down to his cock, he circled his hand around it, stroking it slowly moaning softly.

“Mmm Sammy” He moaned as he raised his legs up.

Running his other hand from his knee to his inner thigh, he gently cupped his balls before bringing his hand up. Getting the tip of his middle finger wet he moved it back down rubbing over his hole lightly.

“Fuck yea Sammy, just like that baby boy” He moaned, pressing his finger in slightly.

He always had this though of him and Dean getting together and he would be very talkative. Always mumbling something, even in kisses and everything else. And he always liked the idea of Dean calling him baby boy. He wasn’t sure why, but saying it in Deans voice made it sound even better.

Stroking his cock faster, he tilted his head back, licking his lips and moaning some more. It didn’t take long for the pressure to start building as he wiggled his finger tip a little further in. With another moan of his own name he came over his stomach and chest.

Reaching out he clicked the video to stop recording and saved it in a file that he locked. Leaning back again he lifted his hand, licking some of the come off, moaning lightly again. He knows that he shouldn’t think the things he does and that was the weirdest thing he ever did, but he couldn’t help it. It wasn’t like he could ever have it with out doing it this way, so he did what he had to.

Closing the computer, he got up and headed to take a shower and then find something crappy to watch on TV until Dean came back with food.

~*~

“Oh god it’s good to be back” Dean said, doing a stretch, wiggling his fingers.

“Tell me about it, I didn’t like being that short” Sam smiled running his fingers through his hair.

“Well I didn’t like tripping over your big feet all the time, how do you walk with those monsters?” He asked, trying to look mad but couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

“Now you know what I was going through when I shot up to this height, not fun” Sam chuckled. “So how does Chinese sound for dinner?”

“That sounds great, will be nice to eat things that I actually like to eat. Not things you do”

“Tell me about it, I hate black coffee but since your taste buds like it I had to drink it”

“Well I didn’t like those frilly drinks you do, but when I tried to drink my coffee, I felt like gagging”

“Well I’ll make sure to get all your favorites” Sam smiled, putting on his coat.

“You rock sometimes Sammy” Dean laughed as Sam grabbed the keys to the Impala and headed out.

As soon as the Impala pulled out Dean stripped off his shirt and fell on the bed. Grabbing his phone he opened up his pictures and opened his favorite one he took that day. Opening his pants he pushed then down a bit, along with his boxers and wrapped his fingers around his cock. He can still imagine Sams voice saying his name, moaning it as he played with himself. The picture still looked great, his cock half hard and pressed against the silk.

For a moment he was a little disappointed hearing his own moans again, but with the picture and the memories he was getting close and fast. With an flick up of his hips, he was coming with a moan. While it felt great to be back in his own body, he did kind of miss playing with Sams cock. Grabbing one of the towels that was on the floor he cleaned up himself up before redoing his pants getting back out of bed. Finding his shirt he put that back on and went back to looking through the journal, trying to memorize as much of it as he could.

~*~

“Oh being there is not going to kill you” Sam said into the phone.

“Yes it is, this is boring and half the stuff they are saying is wrong” Dean grumbled.

“You’re the one that picked going to the museum over staying here and searching online while waiting for Bobby to call”

“Yea yea, shut up” Dean mumbled. “You are so getting the food and beer when I get back”

“You got it, ya big baby” Sam laughed.

Dean just grumbled again and said his goodbye as Sam heard the tour guide telling him to hang it up. Laughing again Sam hung up his phone and tossed it on the table. Pushing the book that he was reading away, he licked his lips as he pulled his computer closer. It had been a few weeks since they were back in their own bodies and Sam hadn’t been able to really re watch the video he made. And he wasn’t about the let this opportunity of Dean out of the room pass.

Opening his pants and pulling his, already getting hard, cock out. Clicking on the file and unlocking it, he opened the video and started it up. It was even better being back in his own body, pretending that Dean had made this just for him. He wouldn’t be able to fool himself long about it, but for at least a little while it would work. Stroking his cock, Deans moans on the video made it twitch in his hand, the words pouring out of Deans lips driving him crazy.

He watched the video twice before he came with a loud moan against his stomach and hand. Closing the video, he was cleaning himself up when the phone rang again. Looking at it he huffed a little, picking it up.

“Hey Bobby, what’cha got?”

~*~

“God how does he deal with this smell?” Sam mumbled as he pulled the clothes out of Deans bag, shoving them into another bag.

Dean was out doing who knows what and Sam decided that if they were going to be in the town for another few days, he was going to do laundry. After collecting all of his own he picked up Deans, grabbing the clothes out of there.

Near the bottom of the bag, Sams fingers brushed against something silky, making him cock an eyebrow. Pulling the item out, he grew even more confused at the pair of white panties.

“The hell Dean?” He mumbled. “Like wearing girl clothes now?”

Laughing a little he grabbed his phone, typing out a text ribbing Dean about them. With his finger hovering over the send button, he looked up and noticed Deans phone sitting on the bedside table. Huffing a little, he went over and grabbed it trying to think of what to do.

Thinking for a moment he decided on changing the back ground picture of Deans phone to them. Something so when he opened his phone, he knew he was busted. Clicking open the camera he took a quick picture of them before tossing them on Deans bag. Going into the pictures he laughed a little, until he noticed one of the other ones.

With a gasp, his hands started to shake a little as he clicked down a few pictures and opened the picture. It was him, in the panties. The picture was one that was self taken in a mirror.

Sams brain was reeling as he took in the picture, it had to of been during the time when they were in each others bodies. But really, panties?

Clicking his tongue a little, he bit his lip as he looked at the picture more.

“So Dean feels the same” Sam mumbled.

Clicking back to the other picture, he deleted it and clicked out of the pictures before putting the phone back on the table. Putting the panties back in Deans bag, he grabbed the rest of the clothes and put them in the laundry bag. Slipping his phone into his pocket, he left a small note for Dean, in case he wasn’t back before him. He had a lot to think about and a plan to make.

~*~

“Geez Martha Stuart, have to have everything perfect?” Dean asked as Sam handed him the folded clean clothes.

“What? Can’t I want clean clothes?” Sam said, watching Dean put the clothes back in his bag.

“Yea yea, sure I guess” He mumbled.

Sam just rolled his eyes and put his own away.

“Well Princess, I’m going to take a shower” Dean said, heading into the bathroom.

“Good for you, save me some hot water”

“Never” Dean smiled and headed into the bathroom, closing the door.

Once he heard the water start, Sam went over and pulled the panties out of Deans bag, putting them in his pocket. Taking a deep breath he sat at the table and waited for Dean to get done. After he came out, with another mumble of something rude, Sam went in. He took a quick shower and left the water running as he slipped out and dried off. Pulling the panties out of his pocket he looked at them for a moment before slipping them on. They felt weird on his skin but they didn’t look that bad on him. Turning the water off, he took a few more deep breaths. The picture proved that Sam was the reason that Dean had the panties, but maybe it was just because he wanted something to make fun of him with. But wouldn’t he of done it already if that was the case? Running a brush through his hair, he bit his lip and decided he was doing this, if Dean decided to make fun of him; He could just brush it off. Say he was just ruining the panties that were Deans or something. If he was right and Dean did feel the same, he would get to have some fun.

Biting his lip again he brushed his hair off his face and turned to the door, taking another deep breath, before opening the door.

“What, didn’t I leave you enough hot water princess?” Dean asked, with a chuckle that turned into a gasp when he looked at Sam.

“Something the matter Dean?” Sam asked, lying his hand on his own stomach.

“Where did you get those?” Dean asked, his voice low.

“Where do you think De?” He asked, taking a step closer to the other male.

“I knew it was to good to be true that you didn’t see them, but why?” Dean asked, his hands shaking lightly to keep them at his side.

“Well a certain picture in your phone seems to suggest that you wanted to see me like this”

Taking another step closer, he smirks lightly at the jump he sees in Deans pants.

“Why are you going through my phone” Dean tried to snap, though when Sam wrapped his hands around his hips, it fell flat.

“Why do you have a picture like that?”

“Sammy”

“Do you want me De, want me like I want you big brother?” Sam whispered, leaning down a little, barely brushing their lips together.

“Fuck, yes” Dean whimpered lightly.

“Then kiss me”

Grabbing the back of his neck, Dean crashed their lips together, moaning when Sams tongue flickered against his lips. Pulling their hips together Dean could feel Sams hardness against his lower stomach.

“Sammy” Dean moaned as Sam nipped a trail to his neck, licking a spot on his neck before sucking on the skin.

“What do you want Dean?” Sam ran the tip of his nose against Deans earlobe.

“On the bed Sammy, hands and knees” He said, running his hands over the globes of Sams ass before giving it a light smack.

Giving him another kiss, Sam crawled onto the bed, wiggling his ass a little bit as he looked over his shoulder.

“Like this?”

“Just like that” Dean licked his lips, pulling his shirt off.

Climbing on the bed he ran his hands up Sams thighs and over his ass, thumbs running along the edges. Leaning forward Dean licked at Sams lower back, making him jump a little and shiver.

“Like my tongue on you Sammy?”

“Yea” Sam whimpered softly.

“Want it lower?” He smirked, flicking his tongue against the lace.

“Please?”

Pulling the panties down slowly, he moaned lightly at the sight before him, Sam already panting. He should pinch himself, this seems like too much of a dream come true. But if he is dreaming, he sure doesn’t want to wake up. He never gets this lucky in his dreams, to have Sam lusting for him, almost begging him for it.

“Earth to Dean, you still with me?” He questioned, looking over his shoulder.

“Sorry, just a little distracted”

“Over?”

“If this is just a really nice dream or not” Dean said, running his thumb over Sams hole.

“Fuck” Sam arched at the touch, a shiver running through him as Dean did it again. “Not a dream”

“Oh and you just randomly find a picture of you in panties on my phone and don’t freak out, but come to me so we can fuck?” Dean asked, licking his thumb before pressing it against Sams hole again.

“Well you aren’t the only one who may have taken the opportunity with that curse”

“Oh? Got a picture of me too Sammy?”

Sam shook his head, moaning louder as Deans thumb pressed into him. “No”

“Oh?”

“A video” Sam moaned.

“Mmm gonna have to show me it sometime”

“No” Sam gasped as Dean, flicked his tongue next to his thumb.

“Why not? Did something to my body I wouldn’t like?”

“No” He whimpered as Dean worked his thumb in more.

“Then why Sammy? And don’t tell me nothing or you wouldn’t have said no”

“Just… something I said”

“Hmm?” Deans tongue pressed in next to his thumb, slicking the way more.

“Nothing”

“Sounds like a lie Sammy” He smirked, twisting his thumb a little.

“Fuck, just something I always like to think you would call me”

“And what would that be?” He pulled his thumb out, replacing it with his tongue.

“Fuck fuck fuck, De”

“Tell me Sammy or I stop”

“Baby boy” He mumbled.

“Huh?”

“It’s baby boy, ok now please?”

“Hmmmm I like that” Dean hummed and lowered his mouth back between Sams cheeks.

This time there was less teasing and more probing with his tongue, curling it at the tip. Sams moans became louder as Dean held his cheeks open, pushing his tongue deeper in him.

“Dean please, want you to fuck me” Sam moaned as Deans tongue teased along his rim.

“Oh do you baby boy” He purred, smirking as Sam whimpered.

“Please”

“I’ll be right back then”

Slipping off the bed, Dean rummaged in his bag, pulling out his lube and a condom. Getting back on the bed, he popped the top of the lube, coating his fingers with it and pressing his middle one into Sam.

“Fuck” Sam moaned as Dean pressed in a little more, pressing up against Sams prostate.

“Like that baby boy? Think you can handle another one?”

“Yes, please” He gasped as Dean pulled his finger almost all the way out, adding another, pressing in slowly.

Dean worked his fingers in and out, stretching Sam thoroughly yet swiftly, adding another finger. Kissing Sams lower back, Dean moaned quietly feeling Sams tightness around his fingers.

“Ready for me Sammy? Ready for my cock?”

“Yea Dean, fuck yes want your cock”

Pulling his fingers out, he undid his pants quickly, pushing them and his boxers down to his mid thighs. Opening the condom he slipped in on, adding more lube to it and moved closer to Sam. Easing the head into his hole, they both moaned as Dean pushed in slowly.

“Fuck your cock feels so good De”

“Have to say you feel amazing baby boy” Dean moaned as be bottomed out.

Holding onto Sams hips Dean moaned loudly as Sam tightened around him.

“Want me to move baby boy?”

“Yea, fuck yea”

Biting his lip, Dean pulled back almost all the way before pushing in again, starting a steady rhythm. Both of their moans mingled in the air as Dean moved faster, the head of his cock pressing against his prostate at every thrust.

“Dean, please, touch me”

“Nope, you’re going to come just like this, come in those panties for me Sammy”

“Dean” Sam moaned louder as Dean changed angels so he was pressing harder against Sams prostate each thrust.

“Come for me baby boy, come on your big brothers cock” Dean growled, snapping his hips harder.

With a loud moan, Sam came, his back arching as his come filled the white panties. It only took a few thrusts into the pulsing heat for Dean to come with him.

Panting, Dean pulled out, tossing the condom in the trash after tying it and flopped on the bed. Sam all but collapsed on his stomach, groaning a little at the come being pressed against him.

“I need another shower” Sam mumbled.

“Yea, you do” Dean smiled as Sam glared at him.

“Shut up”

“Never”

A few moments of silence passed before Dean ran his fingers gently through Sams hair.

“We gonna be ok?”

“I think we’re going to be more than ok” Sam said, getting up on his elbows and leaning over Dean.

Pressing their lips together, Dean mumbled something about Sam being a girl, but the younger could care less. He finally got what he wanted.


End file.
